


I can't think of a title for this hecking fic

by Skypan



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), F/M, Honestly its not very shippy but they do share a bed, Spoilers for prague arc, Talk about periods, its like a qpr in my head but read it as you want, once again if you work for rusty quill keep walking, or whatever the rqg equivelant is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skypan/pseuds/Skypan
Summary: Sasha wakes up with blood stained sheets again.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Sasha Racket, Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Sasha Racket
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	I can't think of a title for this hecking fic

Grizzop wakes up the same way he does everything else – fast and efficiently.

As soon as light hits his eyelids, his eyes snap open and he sits up straight, giving one good stretch and glancing over to check if Sasha’s still in bed. Its always a toss up whether or not she’ll be there, but today she’s still fast asleep.

He turns to check the other side of the hotel room and sees Hamid and Azu are still sound asleep as well. Azu tends to be an early riser, but they were all up pretty late last night traveling here.

Satisfied that everything is as it should be, he pulls back the covers to hop out of bed and immediately goes stone cold.

Sasha’s side of the bed is stained with blood. _Oh shit._

“Sasha!” he says, quickly shaking her shoulder.

“What? What?” She sits up blearily, a dagger already in hand. “What’s the problem, where?”

“You’re bleeding!”

“ _What?!_ ”

“Are you feeling undead again? Should I heal you? No wait, if you’re undead again I definitely shouldn’t heal you, but then-“

Sasha slides the hand not clutching a dagger under her jacket and checks the scars on her back. Her hand comes away clean, so she peaks down the front of her shirt and sees no blood there either. Meanwhile, Grizzop continues to faff around nervously.

“-okay so I’ll go get some of each potion just in case!”

“Griz, why did you say ’m bleeding? My scars are fine, mate,” she says. Rolling her shoulders back and taking stock of her body, she feels pretty much fine? Maybe a little stiff.

Grizzop frantically points at the bloodstained sheets.

It all clicks together in Sasha’s mind. “Oh, mate, that’s not a big deal-“

“Of course it is! Something must have gone wrong! I’m going to wake up Azu, maybe this is some sort of side effect of the heart of Aphrodite?” he bulldozes on.

“No, no, don’t do that. Just listen to me, alright? Its not a big deal because-“

“Sasha! For the billionth time, you being safe and alive is a big deal! Your health is always a big deal! Stop being a martyr, for the love of-“

“I’m not being a martyr, I’m just on my period!”

His mouth snaps shut with an audible click.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, mate, sorry about the stain, I wasn’t expecting to start for another few days is all.”

Now that he looks again, the stains are pretty small, not like when her whole body was bleeding every morning.

“I’m just gonna run to the bathroom and get cleaned up, alright? Then I’ll find some clean sheets.”

“I can just ask at the front desk,” Hamid says, and they both whip around.

Azu and Hamid are watching them sleepily from where they’re cuddled on the other bed.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Grizzop says. He’s more sorry that this is probably embarrassing Sasha.

“It is okay. Do you need anything, Sasha? I have extra pads.”

“Nah, I’ve got stuff, thanks though Azu.”

Sasha slinks out of the room with her bag of holding. Grizzop watches her go, ears twitching, then bursts into activity again. He decides the best way to make it up to her is to go get the new sheets.

The concierge seems to think that he needs the new sheets due to some sort of wild night, which honestly might be more embarrassing than the truth, but he just grabs them and heads back upstairs.

He passes Hamid and Azu in the hall as they head down for breakfast. He agrees to meet them in a minute before running into the room to make quick work of the bed.

“Cheers, Griz, you didn’t have to do that,” Sasha’s voice says from behind him, making him jump. For as long as he’s known Sasha, you’d think he’d get used to being snuck up on, and yet.

“Its not a problem!” he replies, hopping to the floor and surveying his work. Making a queen sized human bed is tricky at his size, but he’s nothing if not determined.

“Hey, uh, I’m sorry about before,” he says, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

“Its alright, I probably wouldn’t have slept much longer anyway,” she shrugs, gathering up the dirty sheets and putting them in a hamper.

“No, I meant. I just know sometimes talking about… _That_ can be embarrassing,” he’s fairly certain he’s blushing.

Sasha watches him for a second, then laughs.

“Griz, I’m a full grown woman. I’m not embarrassed to talk about periods.”

“Oh. Oh, that’s good then! Never mind, lets go to breakfast.”

“Are _you_ embarrassed by periods?” she sounds far too delighted at his discomfort.

“No! No, its natural, of course not. I just learned that its rude to talk about it! Impolite, especially for, you know. Humans!”

She tweaks one of his ears as she passes him. “Whatever you say, twitchy.”

He’s definitely blushing now and he swats her hand away.

“C’mon, breakfast,” she reminds him, holding the door open for him.

“Yeah. Breakfast,” he agrees. He starts up at his normal speed, knowing she can easily keep up.

At breakfast she gives him her extra breakfast sausage, a little apology of her own for scaring him. He takes it without comment and lightly kicks her knee.

(And maybe he makes a mental note to find the nearest place that serves eel pie.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first thing I thought of when Alex said "you wake up and your hammock is stained in blood", so I had to write it.


End file.
